Keigo The Gamer (Discontinued, Remake is already out)
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: He thought it would be just one normal day, but apparently, he was wrong, because he received her blessing, and now he was on the path to be the strongest one there is, to prove everyone that Keigo Asano was a lot of things, but not a weakling. Remake is under my profile here and on Ao3 by the name of Cursed Gentleman, the name of the story is Keigo: Human No More
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the BoredCrew ( actually is just one guy writing this) and this is my first Gamer! Fic, I am making this based on a older fic that was now deleted called More Than Human or something like that, this fanfic will probably turn to be the first Keigo Harem fanfiction ever, and I think this will be a surprise since majority of this fandom prefer Keigo in a yaoi fanfic and not the reverse, but I say fuck it.**

 **If anyone has any idea or commentary or whatever, just review it, pm, or whatever ( Don't pay attention on me rambling same ol thing)**

 **Disclaimer: I own shit.**

Young, brash, loud, stupid, faggot, ugly, retarded, moron, lonely, pussy.

Those were some of the words that people liked to spill about the young man.

Said man was getting beaten out of his mind due to the fact that the people he liked to hang around, due to the fact that they were the strongest and they wouldn't mess with him, weren't there to help him.

" Come on Keigo, where is your boyfriend Ichigo huh? Are you going to appear tomorrow in class running towards your boyfriend screaming ' ICHIGO!' like you always do huh?" the leader of the bullies, Reiichi Oshima was sitting on the back of the bullied one, whose name was Keigo, asked him as his two lackeys were spitting on his face and laughing.

' Laugh while you can, because when I get to be the rich guy, you will at the bottom like the little bitch you are.' Keigo thought angrily as they continued mocking and harassing him until they thought he was boring and thought that it would be better if they just went home as if nothing had happened.

He finally came home, after some more minutes of walking in the streets alone, he looked to his sides and saw that his sister wasn't home, again, as always.

Frankly he didn't know why he even tried to continue living, there was absolutely nothing for him, his parents aren't present in his life, his sister obligates him to do everything like cleaning the house to make the food, he only has one friend and the rest of the school hates him for whatever reason he doesn't know.

He played a bit on his cellphone before going to sleep, not knowing that tomorrow, all the foundations of his mere existence would change.

' _**What would you do for a chance to be better than everyone?'**_ Keigo listened on his dream, he moved his head in the dream realm, trying to see who was talking.

" I would take it, obviously, everyone wants a perfect person, I would know, is the reason why Ichigo Kurosaki is always the center of everything, smart, strong, charismatic, everyone likes him and those who don't are just completely jealous, even I am, and I like to call myself his best friend," Keigo said with a monotone, years of being alone would do that to someone.

' _**So you are saying that you accept the power that I will grant you?'**_ The voice asked once more.

" Sure, go ahead, is not like any of this is actually real, this is just one more reason as to why I am considered stupid, or crazy, you decide," Keigo said before he suffered from a headache and felt onto the ground.

Suddenly Keigo found himself on his bed, with his cellphone blazing an alarm that he didn't program to do so.

' The Gamer… What a stupid name, this must be Mizuho undoing, is always her doing stupid stuff like this.' Keigo thought as he checked the entire folder where his sister put this new app.

' The Gamer, Minimap, Inventory, Log, and Abyss… what a weird group of super abilities.' Keigo thought as he tapped onto the app rolling his eyes.

' **Greetings, since this is your first time using the inventory, let me explain how this supposedly work, first you take the item you want to store and insert in on one of the empty boxes, to unleash the item from the inventory, just double tap the item.'** The app said as Keigo shrugged, is not like it would really happen right? So where is the harm in it?

He picked a toothbrush and inserted in one of the empty boxes, only to be completely astonished and with a gaped mouth when his toothbrush simply disappeared out of nowhere.

" WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?" Keigo screamed loudly before he stopped himself, remembering that his sister was probably still sleeping and that it would be horrible for him to explain all of this.

Keigo gave a step backward before he fell onto his ass.

' Okay, okay, so… Let's say that the dream is not that farfetched and I got some kind of superpower and apparently is revolving video games? Given that this is the name of the app.' Keigo thought as he couldn't really consider the day even weirder.

He proceeded to click on 'The Gamer' hoping that he would get any kind of explication about what was happening.

' **This is The Gamer, the ability you got for being able to survive the hollow Reiatsu or energy as you common people would call it, and the fact that Gaia gave you her grace, you are you now known as a gamer, someone who sees the world as a game.'** The app said before a list appeared.

 **Name: Keigo Asano**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Loser**

 **Level: 1 (0/100)**

 **Health: 125/125**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 9**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LCK: 2**

 **Quirks: Eyesore, Loud.**

 **Perk Points: 0**

 **Stats Points: 0**

Keigo eye twitched at his supposedly low stats and his title, he wasn't pissed at it or anything, looking at the bright side, at least he had some kind of superpower.

He then went to the skills, he thought that he wouldn't have much because he never used it, and he was correct.

 **A Gamer's body ( Passive) Lv Max**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user live the real world as a game.**

And that's it, that was the only ability that he had, Keigo already knew that he would have nothing of the type, he was just a normal guy for most of his life.

He then went to the Reputation part, and after that, no more stuff to check in this The Gamer part.

 **Reputation**

 **Your reputation, as mentioned in the introduction, is how you stand with individual people, groups, organizations, towns, and countries. The higher your reputation with any of the previously mentioned categories, the better.**

 **Reputation is divided into nine levels and each has a bonus or penalty to your interactions with those at that level.**

 **At War – Whoever bears this level is against you without question. -60% of any reputation gains to people in this level, +10% to all combat-related actions against them.**

 **Hated – The bearer of this level despises you for whatever reason. -45% of any reputation on this level, -30% to { Teamwork} if in the same party.**

 **Disliked – People at this level do not like you, at all. -30% to all reputation gains with people on this level, -15% to { Teamwork} if in the same party.**

 **Unfriendly – While not against you, still doesn't mean that they will welcome you with open arms either. -10% to all reputation gains with people on this level, -5% to { Teamwork} if in the same party.**

 **Neutral – Not for you, not against you, they probably don't even know you. No buffs or Debuffs at this level.**

 **Friendly – People on this level like you. You're a friend. +10% to reputation gains, +5% to { Teamwork} if in the same party.**

 **Well Liked – You're a buddy, you are a pal! +20% to reputation gains, +10% to { Teamwork} if in the same party.**

 **Honored – You are treated with great respect and friendliness. +25% to reputation gains, +15% to { Teamwork} if in the same party.**

 **Exalted – You've reached the top! Utmost love, respect, and friendliness at this level. +30% to reputation gains, +20% to { Teamwork} if in the same party, with a additional +10% if the reputation bar is maxed out**

 **The effects of reputation also means something when you go to a shop, where you can have an increase in discount or a decrease on discount, availability of items and if they will serve you, you can also win reputation by completing quests, saying something they agree with or saving their life, you can also lose reputation for disagreeing with them, failing quests or allowing them to be hurt when you could have done something about it.**

 **People of interest**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki: Neutral**

 **Orihime Inoue: Friendly**

 **Mizuiro Kojima: Friendly**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa: Unfriendly**

 **Chizuru Honso: Friendly**

 **Reiichi Oshima: At War**

 **Uryuu Ishida: Neutral**

 **Yasutora Sado: Neutral**

Suddenly his Log application began to beep, making Keigo wonder what it was about and he opened the damn thing.

 **New Quest**

 **Getting into the ropes.**

 **Follow the instructions and learn how to harness your power.**

 **Rewards: XP, ?,?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Yes/No**

Well, actually the button of 'no' didn't really work because that one was instantly pressed when it appeared, but he digressed, a journey began with one step, no?

He went to the log, looking for instructions.

 **Gather energy around your hand and expand it as a dome.**

It didn't clear why he had to do that, but he did, after 5 minutes of trial and error, he succeeded.

 **You got a new ability**

 **ID Create ( Active) Lv 1 (00.00%)**

 **Used to create instant dungeons, stronger dungeons may be created according to level.**

Now he knew why he did it.

' So this game system is like those from MMORPG huh… But there is a thing that is different between me and them, do I have a limit for stats points like those guys? Well, since I don't know how I am supposed to do, I will before of everything, up those stats so they can be all at 10… How the fuck am I supposed to up Luck? I mean, luck is more of a chance thing… I will let luck behind until I discover how.' Keigo thought to himself as he felt something in his head as if he just got smarter, if that was because of the fact that Keigo was a slacker almost all the time or the game system, he shrugged to it.

Suddenly the log beeped once again.

 **Eliminate (0/8) Zombies.**

' What?' Keigo thought before his door was smashed and zombies appeared from his living room, Keigo jumped through the window and was surprised at the fact that he only lost 9 of life, considering that he was on the third floor of the building.

How was he supposed to kill it? His stats were bogus, completely shitty for fighting, he at the moment had more chances of being a thief character or a mage, but he has yet to know any magic or know any kind of stealth move, and just to point out, having a perk called loud doesn't really help him with being a thief, just saying.

' Come on, make it a spear or something!' Keigo thought to himself as he was gathering energy on his hands, only to get a blue arrow, Keigo looked to his surroundings, only to see that there was a lot of zombie towards him, so he jumped and climbed the wall behind him, laughing at the face of the zombies as they couldn't reach him.

 **You got a new ability**

 **Energy Arrow ( Active) Lv 1(00.00%) 5 MP for use.**

 **An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape, only possible for those talented in manipulating mana.**

After that, Keigo could only be throwing the Energy arrows at the zombies until they were completely destroyed, all of them.

He noted that he was able to level up 3 times and with that came 1 perk point, 12 stats points, his **Energy Arrow went up to level 2** and that's it, if he ignored the loot that was at the ground, it was 1000 yen, just from killing those weirdoes, it just couldn't get better.

The log beeped once again, it was beginning to piss Keigo.

 **Break the barrier by wanting to get out.**

' That couldn't be less vague but fuck it.' Keigo did as he did the same thing when he made the barrier, but with a thought to get out of there.

 **You got a new ability**

 **ID Escape ( Active) Lv1 (00.00%)**

 **You were able to finish the quest, reclaim your reward now.**

 **You won: 250 XP, Revert, 100000 yen.**

" Well, I have no idea of what those things are… But then again, today is Friday and I have a whole week, so I can get started on this shit!" Little did Keigo know that his power would be only the beginning.

The beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The three days have passed, and he know was at level 6, with all his stats at 10 points, just like he wanted, he used only 10 of the points he won, that is because different of an actual game, he was able to upgrade stats by reading books, exercises, more mundane things, and also by money, he saw it as he was asked for a confirmation in using his money, but he didn't wasted money, as he didn't have much, at least not now.

Other thing that he discovered is that the minimap could teleport him into long distances, he discovered that when he double tapped on the place called 'Soul Society' that made him see a bunch of guys wearing black kimonos with katana hanging with them, calling themselves Shinigami, it was a weird experience, not weird as he went next to the place called 'Hueco Mundo' that only contained a bunch of masked giant monsters, or the 'Silbern' place, in which there was a bunch of ' Quincies', or as Keigo would put them, weirdoes with high stats and magic ranged weapons like bows or miniguns.

Don't ask, he didn't know how to explain it, at least he knew that there were more people that aren't normal by the standards of society.

' So let me check my stats right now before going to school.' Keigo thought to himself, unfortunately for him, he didn't get any kind of new ability, that matters, because he got one for cleaning and other for cooking, and that wouldn't help when creatures were close to murder his ass.

 **Name: Keigo Asano**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Loser**

 **Level: 6 ( 12/410)**

 **Health: 275/275 ( Regenerates 5 health points for each 5 seconds)**

 **Mana: 375/375 ( Regenerates 5 mana points for each 5 seconds)**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT:10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LCK: 4**

 **Quirks: Eyesore, Loud.**

'… Now that I think about it, I didn't even check what each one is supposed to do, I mean, I know how they work in the videogames, but I don't know how this would translate to me or this system, since you know, each game works differently.' Keigo thought smartly, one of the effects that he noticed as he upgraded his stats is that he was changing more and more, either mentally or physically, he even began to get muscles, it was beginning to form a 6 pack, which was incredibly weird, but a good kind of weirdness.

 **[ Strength (STR)]**

 **[ The strength attribute determines the person physical raw power, this attribute affects how much damage a person can inflict, it also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight a person can lift and throw.]**

 **[ Vitality (VIT)]**

 **[ The vitality attribute determines the person's overall health, this attribute affect a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist damaging status effects such as poison, burn, paralyze and etcetera, for each point spend on this attribute, you will earn 0.5 points in regeneration each five seconds and 25 points health.]**

 **[ Dexterity (DEX)]**

 **[ The dexterity attribute determines the person's speed and agility, this attribute affects the person's precision, evasion, stealth, subtlety, and the ability to land critical attacks, it also plays a huge part in the use of weapons.]**

 **[ Intelligence (INT)]**

 **[ The intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovate, this attribute affect the strength of their mana, how much they have, and how much they have and how much they can recover their mana. For every point spent in INT, mana regenerate 0.5 each five seconds and it increases mana by 25 points, mana is not applied on spirits.]**

 **[ Wisdom (WIS)]**

 **[ The wisdom attribute determines the person common sense, perception, overall control of their mana and reiryoku, it also determines their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and it determines how smart they are, wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills and defending against mental attack.]**

' So intelligence would be raw smarts and wisdom would be books smarts?' Keigo thought as he read the last attribute.

 **[ Luck (LCK)]**

 **[ The luck attribute determines the person's overall chance, luck is unique compared to the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items and winning money while gambling, to frequency of random critical hits and random events.]**

' Okay then, now I know for what they work, guess, is okay now and everything, but what about this title and this stupid quirks?' Keigo thought as he clicked first on 'the loser' title.

 **[ The Loser]**

 **[ Having this title only show how much of a sucker you are, effects of having this title are: -10% in reputation when people are talking to you, people will try to avoid you.]**

' Do I have something else?" Keigo thought with an twitching eye as he scrolled down the title menu.

 **[ The Fullbringer]**

 **[ Have pride of the group that got the powers at the same way as you did, surviving a Hollow from when you were young and/or when your parents were attacked by Hollows. Effects of having this title are: +5 on strength, vitality and dexterity.]**

' OH wow, at the moment, this is the best title I have and seriously though, this is kinda of a deal, since now I know what am I exactly, and if I remember well, titles can only be gotten when an special event happen… Now that I think about it, how would an event happen? Oh well, no idea.' Keigo thought as he finally stopped reading all that information for once and went to the shower. He quickly took a shower and changed his clothes, this time, he tidied it up to see if he would lose the eyesore quirk, to which was very simple to understand, he did have 10 of intelligence now, so it wasn't a stretch.

But he decided to use the rest of the stats points that he won onto intelligence.

For the moment, he wasn't one for fighting, and that was already covered by his high physical stats, he really wanted to show that he was not only stronger, but smarter than everyone else, since he got this power, he felt the need to prove himself, to prove them wrong, he would show them.

But before he went out for school, he just wanted to check out his stats and if there was some kind of mission in the log.

 **Name: Keigo Asano**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Fullbringer**

 **Level: 6 ( 12/410)**

 **Health: 400/400 ( Regenerates 7.5 health points for each 5 seconds)**

 **Mana: 625/625 ( Regenerates 10 mana points for each 5 seconds)**

 **STR: 10 (+5)=15**

 **VIT:10 (+5)=15**

 **DEX: 10 (+5)=15**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LCK: 4**

' Besides, is not like I have a limit for my powers, since video game character only have a limit because of plot, and I believe this isn't really a problem with me… Wait a minute, do video games characters even age? I mean, is not like the playable character gets older in MMORPG which is what this power makes my world seem like.' Keigo thought as he shrugged before receiving a beep from the log, so there was a mission all along.

 **[Daily Mission]**

 **[ Get to school]**

 **[ Enter school before you get late.]**

 **[ Rewards: 10XP, Better reputation with your class.]**

 **[ Failure: Worsened reputation with your class.]**

' Cool' Keigo thought as he tapped on his cellphone to get to school, not noticing that the eyesore perk finally got away.

Thankfully the teleport always send him onto an area which there is no people to be surprised at his teleport, unfortunately for him, he still needed to walk one street to get there.

There was absolutely no one, the mood was tense as Hell, actually, Keigo was probably exaggerating when he thought that, looking at the people, he noticed that some of them were higher level than him, but when he used the **[Observation]** skill that he won in the weekend, he noticed that they didn't have the high stats than he did.

' But then again, I am not even able to call myself human anymore, different of them.' Keigo thought as he entered his classroom.

 **[ Mission Completed]**

 **[ Get your reward in the Log]**

He quickly wondered for a moment if he should do that now, before class started, he saw their eyes lingering on him, he felt as if he was somehow out of his place, due to the fact that he wasn't slouching and was paying fierce attention on the teacher, she told them that they would have a test in the next week, he also promised himself that he wouldn't use his **[Observation]** in his friends, as that would be highly immoral.

At least that was what he said to himself, he only would have morals with his friends, now that he was the powerful one, he could be like, a super hero of sorts, and protect them from creatures such as the hollows he hunted outside the ID barriers that he created.

" Hey Mr Asano."The only actual friend that he had, Mizuiro, spoke with him holding some sort of bag in his hands.

" What is this for?" He asked, not knowing what his friend had planned, the unusual sight of Mizuiro being the one doing rather than just listening his friend as he usually does made the others look at him with raised eyebrows.

" Your birthday, three days ago, I tried to find you so I could give your gift, but I didn't find you, so I waited for you to come school." Mizuiro said in a rather monotonous way, that somehow was lost to Keigo.

" My birthday?... Oh! I kinda forgot that it was my birthday." The only thing that happened in his birthday was the dream that preceded the birth of his powers.

" How could you forget your own birthday?" One of his classmates butted in the conversation, and that, while pissed Keigo off a bit because people never wanted to know about him, he managed to calm himself.

" Is kinda simple actually, my family never celebrates birthdays, I mean, yesterday was my sister birthday and we had nothing, my parents are never home because they work abroad, so is kinda difficult to see them, besides, did someone else remember that three days ago, it was my birthday? Yeah, that's what I thought." Keigo stated simply, as if he was explaining to little children with a tone of superiority that they didn't know Keigo could have.

" But thanks Mizuiro, I will open this when I get home, for now, I can't thank you enough man, maybe I will even buy you a gift or something like that." Keigo said as he took his bag and went back to home.

But instead of going home like he said he would, he decided to go somewhere which could give him a cake for him and his sister, she would likely not accept or say that it was bad, but you know, she still appreciates the thing, at least that was what he said to himself.

As he went there, he noticed to other people, one that looked meeker than he was before **[The Gamer]** changed him, he saw that guy when he visited Soul Society, but this time he was using normal clothes and a girl with green hair and a skin tight clothes, and like his luck predicted, they weren't normal.

 **Hanataro Yamada LV 16**

 **Meek Doctor**

' So… Death Gods need doctors… That is surprising, to say at least.' Keigo thought as he looked again to the cute green haired girl.

 **Mashiro Kuna LV ?**

 **First Vizard**

' Well shit, she is at least super OP.' Keigo thought as he tried to cross path with either of those two, but with Keigo's lack of luck, they did cross paths, not in a usual way, he passed besides them, not to fight or anything like that, but to take the last cake that the shop had, apparently the main baker had died or something like that, and they were grieving.

' Grieving not enough if you guys are selling his cakes for a higher price due to his death.' Keigo looked at the cashier with a twitching eye.

He sighed before looking onto the gift he received from Mizuiro, he was instantly delighted to know that it was a cake in the box, but when he thought of wolfing it down alone, he remembered that those two also wanted a birthday cake for the same day as his, which was pretty impressive, for three non-normal people make birthday at the same day, get late for it, and get to the same place to get a cake, that was given to a old woman, since she was the 'preferential' due to her old age.

" Hey you two, what about we get ate this cake, it was for my late birthday, April first, just like you guys." Keigo said as he looked to both Hanataro and Mashiro, who looked just like he did when they saw the beautiful chocolate with strawberries cake.

They sat at one of his best spots of the city, on the park, to which they sat on one of the benches, it seemed as Mizuiro had read his mind, since there was everything for a picnic, so they wouldn't trash the grass as that was his only fear at the moment.

Now that he noticed, as he fixed the place so the three of them could eat, some people that were completely entitled wanted a piece of his cake, trying to use force.

" Come on guys, this is my birthday, couldn't you guys just don't do this today?" Keigo asked, not noticing that people from his class were taking a little trip to the park, a little event that they made between themselves.

" Hey, isn't that Keigo? Who are those two?" Orihime asked as she saw Hanataro and Mashiro.

" It seems that is a fight is going to start." Tatsuki said at the same time that the others looked to what she called a fight, Keigo, a guy who looked like a child and a green haired girl, that was more of a slaughter than anything else.

" Maybe we should help him." Ichigo said before something incredible happened.

Keigo threw the first punch, and it instantly made the guy he hit fly a couple feet back, completely knocked out, they could swear they saw the man's eyes turn into spiraling swirls.

Why had Keigo do that?

He received a mission.

 **[ Not Sheep]**

 **[ Show them that you are not the weakling anymore]**

 **[ Rewards: Better Reputation with the present people, 240 XP and 40000 yen.]**

Keigo approved this mission, weaker no more.

He punched the man, the moment he did that, he noticed the changes that his now updated stats did to him, everyone was slower on his eyes, he was like Flash from DC, he felt empowered, he felt a grin grow in his face.

For some reason, the game system prevented him from seeing the health and mana bars, maybe in a attempt of making it seem more real for him, but then again, he had powers, realistic was a thing he pretty much dropped when that happened.

He crouched to dodge a supposed to be a sucker punch and kick the man's leg, the sound of something cracking could be heard, the scream that followed quickly after only told him that it indeed hurt.

" Look, we can do this in two ways, the nice way, you guys run away, or the hard way, I beat your sorry asses onto submission." Everyone Keigo say, but they couldn't believe that the same old sweet Keigo that never even fought against his bullies was now acting like that, it was as if he was drunk on his own new founded power.

" Do you really think that we will believe that you can defeat all of us? These hits you were giving us were just lucky shots!" The supposed leader said as he grinned at the answer he gave the fullbringer, who for some reason began to walk towards one of the trees that were there.

" Is that so?" Keigo asked, his back turned to the ones who wanted to fight him, he put both his hands onto the tree as he began to shake it for some moment, before he plucked the tree out of the ground and he turned to them.

Gapped mouths were all one could tell about the scene, a teenager was holding a tree with his bare hands, the grin that formed in his face seemed silly and childish, but also cold and brutal, as if it was a psychotic bastard using the smile.

At that last phrase, a certain silver haired shinigami sneezed, probably someone was cursing him.

" So you people want the hard way, no?" Keigo asked before he jumped into the fight with the tree in his hands.

Not even five minutes after that and they were all at the ground, and Keigo had already put the tree on it's supposed place, looking at the ground, luckily for them, the cake wasn't damaged.

" Hey Keigo, are those people who are gawking at you your friends?" Mashiro asked in her bubbly manner, making the gamer look at them, before smiling at them and inviting them.

The next three hours they all sat and turned out to be the best decision, Keigo literally felt that something had changed.

 **[Reputation changed with the following characters.]**

 **[Ichigo Kurosaki: Friendly.]**

 **[Orihime: Well Liked.]**

 **[Mizuiro Kojima: Well Liked.]**

 **[Chizuru Honso: Well Liked.]**

 **[ Uryuu Ishida: Friendly.]**

 **[Yasutora Sado: Friendly.]**

 **[ Tatsuki Arizawa: Friendly.]**

 **[ Mashiro Kuna: Honored.]**

 **[ Hanataro Yamada: Honored.]**

 **[ When events like these happen, reputation of people can be changed significantly, not only that but because different characters have different personalities, some may be easier to increase than others, the same should be said about decreasing reputation faster with some than others.]**

' Oh well, I can only be grateful for this all.' Keigo thought as he shook his head and went home, not knowing how the others would react with everything that just happened.

For one, Mashiro just now find herself at her home, with all the others Vizards there too.

" Where you were Mashiro?" Shinji asked the green haired girl, who only smiled at the thought of the guy who made her day better.

" Remember when I said that I was gonna bring a cake for myself and you said that I wouldn't be able to find one? So, I found this guy, who is like, super strong, and he gave me his cake, and I made a lot of friends thanks to him." Mashiro said with a smile before she began mumbling about the cake.

" Super strong? How come?" Hachigen asked, to make Mashiro, an ex-lieutenant, think that someone was strong, he wasn't a normal human.

" He beated up some guys using a tree." Mashiro said making them sweatdrop, before Mashiro put a hand on her chin.

" Now that I think about it, when he picked the tree, I felt this energy, it made me think about you guys actually." Mashiro said shocking them all.

" A hollow reiatsu on a human? Urahara has been making his tests again?" Shinji asked as he formed a plan.

" Mashiro, was this guy using a Karakura uniform?" As Mashiro nodded, he sighed in relief as he sent Lisa pick a uniform for the green haired vizard, as she would be their eyes in this new guy.

Meanwhile, a black cat, also known as Yoruichi, was in front of a door belonging to a medium sized house, she was only there because Urahara asked her to do so, as apparently, the kid she was supposed to keep a watch was impregnated with the hollow reiatsu of Ichigo.

" Oh! Such a cute kitty! Oh just wait as I get food for you and maybe a pillow!" Mizuho Asano, Keigo's sister, screamed in delight as she hugged the cat, she loved cats, but her mother was allergic to them.

' At least I will have a place to sleep that isn't at Urahara.' Yoruichi told herself in her mind.

Meanwhile, Keigo was already sleeping, blissfully unaware of all the changes that his powers made into the timeline.

Little did he know that, as it was the destiny of this universe having Keigo as the gamer, also would change the foundation of what the outsiders would know about this universe.

* * *

 **Happy late birthday Hanataro, Mashiro, Keigo and Mizuho, it was supposed to be launched 1st april, but that wasn't the case.**

 **And if the ominous message I left wasn't enough, I will let you know that I am accepting request of OC or even characters from other franchises, I want to make it with a even bigger cast.**

 **Oh and you guys won't like this but...**

 **I WILL USE THE FILLER HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA, TAKE THIS, I am also going to use the movies, why? Movies have some of the best girls OvO**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!**

 **I got the new chapter onto you guys, and since I felt like this chapter was rather... Short compared to the others, I felt like I should explain why I wasn't able to update sooner.**

 **ADHD, that's it, I kinda get bored with what I write and get a major block, so I thought it would be better if I write some other stories meanwhile, check out my profile.**

 **Gonna do a Zombie Universe/Gamer SI Harem tomorrow (Is 11 PM where I live and I need to take my lil bro to school tomorrow so... yeah...)**

 **Let's get on with the reviews, yes all of them, I was supposed to answer them in the previous chapter, but I forgot to do it.**

 **Crimson Nitrox: Yeah, you could say that, because is pretty much that, but his powers will not affect only him, but pretty much everything.**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: Yeah, that story was Keigo:More than human iirc, it got canceled after having characters from both Tokyo Ghoul and Fairy tail in the middle of it and people complained about it, I mean, I see no harm, it could be cool, but then again, with the whole 'friendship power' actually being a thing, I don't think he would be able to work with it, maybe I could try and do this in my fic if I can find a way to wrap the whole deal, I mean,** **Fairy Tail girls are nothing to scoff about.**

 **18Dragon: But what if I made a story with 21k words? HMMMM? (Pensative emoji. jpg )**

Keigo woke up feeling something on his stomach, for a moment he thought it was his sister, but it wasn't that big, it felt like a ball on his stomach, he arched his neck to see what it was and he saw a cat.

 **Yoruichi ( Cat form) LV ?**

 **Flash Goddess**

' What the fuck? Since when we have a cat?' Keigo asked himself as he got the cat off him, which was kind of difficult since the cat launched itself onto his face.

' Not only that but apparently the cat is actually someone transformed, this means that she must be some kind of spy and she is keeping an eye on me, maybe she is a Shinigami? Or maybe one of those Quincies? Hollow it couldn't be because they don't seem to act rationally.' Keigo thought as he made himself his food.

The stats changed him not only physically, but also mentally, he was smarter, that he noticed when he went well on the test of yesterday and he noticed the changes on his body when he looked at himself on the mirror, he didn't have giant muscles like the superheroes in the comic books, but he had the defined muscles that girls would love to see on their favorite male actors like Taylor Lautner.

He brushed his teeth, accepted the mission for more reputation and went to school not noticing that the cat jumped onto his bag.

This time he walked to school, not wanting to teleport this time,he didn't know why, but he felt as if that was really needed.

Besides it would give him time to think about things and stuff.

' So, apparently I can see where people are thanks to the minimap function, and Hanataro is back to the Seiretei, Mashiro is underground for whatever is her reasoning and the rest of the ones I know that aren't people who try to bully me are going into the direction of school…' Keigo thought before he realized that not even once he used the Abyss app, he wondered what it could be.

Keigo opened said thing and it appeared to be something more akin to Amazon and other kind of shopping app than anything else.

But instead of buying cars, there would be things like Slaves, magic books, weapons and equipment.

' So here is where they keep shop.' Keigo thought with a sweatdrop, while some of the stuff didn't look that pricey, some shit like the slaves were expensive as fuck because Jesus Christ! Some of the things there would cost everything he had at the moment.

' Okay then, I have all my stats at a good point, but I do need abilities… Maybe some kind of Master and Student function exist in this thing? I could ask Tatsuki for some hand to hand.' Keigo thought to himself as he walked through the school halls, not noticing the people looking at the cat that was with its head poked out of his bag.

He waved to Ichigo, who waved back before he had 'WTF' look written on his face, it wasn't directed at him thankfully enough, but something behind him, he turned his head to see a cat with its head outside of his bag and someone running onto him.

" Keigo-San!" This someone shouted as it ran onto him, thankfully the cat wasn't harmed as it jumped off from him at that moment.

Keigo couldn't speak because his face was being suffocated by breasts.

' What are these? B-Cups or hidden C-Cups?' Keigo thought to himself as he was freed from the deadly breasts that almost killed him.

He looked up to see that it was Mashiro who jumped on him, before she hugged him.

' This is… Good.' Keigo thought as he hugged her back, before he had this power, guys would normally ignore or bully him, while the girls would act as if he played for the other side or simply punch him for being a pervert, it was pretty shitty.

" Hey Keigo! Guess what? From now on I am your classmate, Mashiro Kuna presenting herself!" She said as she saluted both Keigo and Ichigo, who was still there.

" Hey! You are that guy who was with us at the picnic!" Mashiro said as Keigo took opportunity to present her to the rest of the school.

" This is Ichigo Kurosaki, also your classmate and number 1 delinquent from Karakura, even though is not really his fault," Keigo said before he realized something else.

" Everyone who was at the picnic with Hanataro being the exception are our classmates." Keigo said as he remembered of the timid shinigami doctor, if this was some kind of anime, he probably would be the harem protagonist, or the gay character, or the forgotten one, is always some of those three. Always.

And thus began class, today was the test, they were supposedly going to show the results in the next three days.

It was pretty simple for Keigo, as he had his intelligence high and he actually studied yesterday.

That's why he felt like he should be jumping in happiness, but he knew that if he began to act like that, he would be outcasted again by his peer, and he didn't want that, not now that everything was doing great.

But then he realized one thing that wasn't right as he looked at the people he thought he could heartedly call friends.

 **Uryuu Ishida LV 14**

 **The last Quincy**

' Quincy? As in the guys who use ranged weapons such as the bows? But… He isn't the last one, maybe he think that he is the last one and doesn't know about his kind?' Keigo thought to himself before he glanced better at Ichigo.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki (Restricted/Locked Potential) LV ?**

 **The True Hybrid**

' What the fuck is thy title?' Keigo thought with a raised eyebrow.

' Whatever, I discover this later, because apparently, Ichigo himself is unaware of his 'destiny', Oh God, is this trying to say that even when it comes to superpowers I am not that important? FUCK!' Keigo thought as he just had this desire to hit himself, but he decided to not do that and discover first about Ishida, he seemed more prone to not kill him at first chance.

" Hey Mashiro, want to talk with Ishida? He is the one with glasses, he is one of the smartest students here in school." Keigo asks her.

' If Ishida attack me, well… I have Mashiro to cover me up… Wait, is this a bad thing to do? Am I just taking advantage of it? Oh God, am I really that shitty?' Keigo thought as he began to sweat, quick to dismiss her talking about something else, but she just nodded and brought him on her arm.

' Fuck, now I am taking advantage of someone who cares for me and also could snap me like a twig.' Keigo thought facepalming, before they both met Ishida, who was as always, away from the rest of the students for some reason.

" Hey Ishida, this is Mashiro, I wanted to talk to you." Keigo said as he presented her.

" Pleasure to meet you." Ishida said as he continued to sew… Whatever he was sewing.

" Look, I don't know how to break with you, so I will take a page from Ichigo's book and be blunt." Keigo said, making Ishida look at him with a raised eyebrow as he nodded.

" You're a quincy." As soon as he said that, he had to dodge himself to his back due to the fact that the scissors that Uryuu was holding went onto the direction of his eye, but due to Keigo dodging and Mashiro also coming into the rescue, he wasn't harmed.

" You are a shinigami then? She is one of them too?" Uryuu asked with a tone of voice that wasn't lost to Keigo.

Disdain.

Something so familiar to Keigo, as he felt such thing every day that he was bullied around.

" Actually no, I am an fullbringer, and about Mashiro… I have no idea actually, just that she is full of reiatsu." Keigo said shrugging, he wasn't lying, he didn't know what a Vizard was supposed to be.

" Is that so? How come you discovered about my heritage?" Uryuu asked as Keigo looked around to see if there was anyone paying attention to him before he grabbed both Mashiro and Uryuu.

' **Create ID'** Keigo thought as he activated his power, seemingly teleporting them outside of the school, missing the fact that the cat were with them at the moment and…

" Did we just see Keigo teleporting with the Uryuu and Mashiro chan?" Chizuru asked as she, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were trying to discover the secret behind the new girl.

" Yes, and I recorded it all, this means that this is a great magic trick or…" Mizuiro said as one of the little to no times that he didn't know what to say.

" Or there is something more going on here." Tatsuki said, first it was Ichigo who was acting weird about such uncommon occurrences, now Keigo, the one that everyone treated like an idiot, was now able to lift up trees and whack people who would usually pick on him.

Something wrong wasn't right, and the trio will discover what was behind it.

Meanwhile, Keigo was explaining how his powers works.

" This is one of my powers, see? This area is completely void of human life besides ours, is something like a pocket dimension, I discovered these powers this birthday, it works as if it was an RPG, now Uryuu, why are you considered the last Quincy when you aren't?" Keigo asks as he looked to the supposed last quincy, who raised his eyebrow once again to him.

" I am the last quincy." He stated.

" No you aren't, I found a place full of Quincies, just let me teleport us again, just hold on to me." Keigo said as he once more teleported all of them.

But he didn't teleport them outside where it would be safe.

Oh no he didn't.

For some reason instead, he just deliberated teleported right in the middle of an meeting with all the other quincies.

" So… Uryuu, they are quincies, you're a quincy, do your thing right there bro." Keigo said as he had a sweatdrop due to all of the enemies looking at them with glares.

' After this I am SO going to make a grind shit type of thing, everyone in this shit is high up right there!' Keigo thought as he prayed for whatever god there was that he wished to not die yet.

' _**I will not let thee get to you, milord.'**_ Said a dark voice that reeked of power.


	4. author note

So, I am moving on

Wait a second!

I didn't mean in a way that I was going to stop this or the other stories.

I am just moving on from Fanfiction to Archive of our Own due to some motives, such as the possible problems I may get from publishing "Sexual content" or lemons, since I did see some of the stories that contained lemons being stopped due to that.

Another thing is that is easier to me post crossovers there, since this website can only put a crossover of two while I generally have multi crossover stories.

Another problem that I got in publishing stories is that my computer broke and I had to buy another, that's why I could only publish one story ever since I gave that major stop, it suck to write a fanfic on a cellphone.

So, yeah, don't worry, I am not deleting the stories, I am just descontinuing them here while their new updates will be on Ao3

BTW the username is TheCursedGentleman


	5. Remake is done sorry for inconvienence

So, I made the remake, but is not going to be posted here anymore, is going to be posted under the name of Keigo: Human No More, and well, I have posted here on FF and on Ao3, I will be answering questions from whichever you are reviewing from, so don't be shy.

Also, I am not going to delete this story because first of all, I think that it would be good for the ones that liked the original deal (Not really original, as I just took the idea from the other dude who deleted all his stories here and all but you know what I mean)

And also because I want to use as a reference to Do's and don'ts.

Hope you guys enjoy the new one, I am also accepting any kind of suggestion on the story as in the own Gamer system or anything involving the other characters, as I want everyone to be equally important on the fanfic (Since I like the gag characters but always expected to them be more than just that)


End file.
